poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rigsrigsrigs10918
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pound Puppies 1986 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Kangaleo007 (talk) 01:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC)You wanted a crossover of the TV series and The Legend of Big Paw. One of my ideas is maybe have Tammy and Jeff be Holly's parents. Could make sense. The show took place in the 1980s. Tammy and Jeff would be adults by then and are old enough to be Holly's parents. Hello, a Certain wikia needs help. It's tomandjerrykidsshow.wikia.com CartoonLover (talk) 20:05, December 21, 2012 (UTC) and I'm sure someone diligent as You will help. The Time Tom and Jerry Kids come on Boomerang are Weekdays at 7 AM Eastern, and 2 PM Eastern. CartoonLover (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I've bad news. Pound Puppies are no longer on Boomerang. but if it's any consolation, U want to help the Tom and Jerry Kids Wikia? CartoonLover (talk) 16:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I knew all about it. And yes, I will try my best to help out at the Tom and Jerry Kids wikia.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC)) I don't know if it's possible to draw the Entire Gang. Sorry. CartoonLover (talk) 17:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm almost done. but I've yet to see You and Your supporters helping the T&JK Wikia... CartoonLover (talk) 19:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank You. CartoonLover (talk) 21:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Going Good. but what do u think? Whopper - Pup Soldier Fiction Cooler - Pup Soldier Calmness Nose-Marie - Pup soldier Maternal Bright Eyes - Pup Soldier Kindness Howler - Pup Soldier Inventive CartoonLover (talk) 22:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) A little difficult, but it's doable before Tomorrow's Out. CartoonLover (talk) 04:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think drawing Momo is possible. Sorry... Hmm... have U had any thought of asking any of My Returners on DeviantArt? Well, In case U got a DeviantArt Account... http://tiny-toon-returners.deviantart.com ask any members of said club, like Kessie-Lou, MortenEng21, or Jose-Ramiro. Well, Jose-Ramiro is an ask-in-advance Member and He's a Doctor in Mexico. Kessie-Lou is a Cute-Lover, and She's most likely to do requests or art trades. and Morten-Eng? I don't think He draws fan characters belonging to other members. U could go to the Search and put in the keyword of any Pound Puppy and who knows? They might join the Pound Puppy Wiki.